Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 In Twoleg-Place... Perseus wrapped his tail around Tohru, glaring at Jackson. 00:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Jackson turned and walked away laughing, Felix following behind-- Tohru shook with fear. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32|''' This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 00:41, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Wolf walked out of her den, looking around for different cats. Potatoes1076 (talk) 00:45, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sage seeing a she cat he had not had the pleasure of meeting ran over to her showing her a toothy grin Stardapple1997 (talk) 00:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Wolf growled at the strange cat and slashed at his face. "What are you doing here? This is my territory!" Potatoes1076 (talk) 00:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus blinked. "What a creep." 00:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus padded out of the alley with Eurydice at his side. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Tohru only nodded in fear. She suddenly felt exuasted as she passed out. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 00:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus gripped her scruff, them hauled her onto his shoulders and grout her to the dumpster, crawling underneath it to their nests. 00:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) They decided to go hunting. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Tohru felt dizzy and sleepy when she woke up, Persues sleeping by her side. She decided to go for a walk. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus twitched his tail. "You got pretty scared." he meowed. 01:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) (he's suposed to be sleeping for Tohrus capture xD) Tohru blushed a bit and shrugged her shoulders and walked off. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:08, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus crawled into his nest, whiskers twitching. 01:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Jackson turned into a puma and grabbed Tohru's scruff and raced off. ---- Tohru screamed as she was kidnapped. Her pelt bleeding from how hard Jackson bit down on her. She screamed louder as they raced into the forest. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus heard Tohru's cries, and woke up, pricking his ears. "Tohru?!" he raced off after her cries, his green eyes flashing as he looked confused, like he didn't know where he was going. 01:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Tohru was slammed into the ground and was told to shut up. She listened and dangled from the pumas jaws. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:24, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Perseus frantically found Tohru's scent, desperately searching for her pelt through the trees. 01:25, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Jackson jumped up and hid in a tree, masking Tohrus scent. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Tohru?!" Perseus yowled. "Give her back, whoever you are!" 01:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm padded out of an alley. Pools of glowing, green liquid could be seen inside. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "You did it!" You killed her!" Gem cryed out in anger. seeing the green liquid. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "It took you that long to figure it out?" said Firestorm, mockingly. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Shut-up Fleabag!" Gem screeched as she tore her small claws through his leg. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm picked up Gem by the scruff and slammed her into a wall. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "No!" She screamed as she scrambled away and raced towards Orphues, limbing. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Orpheus was hunting with Eurydice. He spotted the kit running towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 01:55, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Blood seeped from her side. "Firestorm! He killed Rose! I saw it! He's the monster!" She screeched. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 01:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Um, uh, where is he?" asked Orpheus. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:03, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem showed them where Firestorm was, her leg throbbing in pain. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 02:05, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Eurydice tackled Firestorm and slashed at her face. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:06, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem gasped and clawed at Firestorms lag, making it bleed. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 02:07, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm slashed at Eurydice's face, causing her to fall backwards. Blood oozed from the wounds, and Orpheus narrowed his eyes, furious. He lunged at Firestorm and sliced wounds all over his face, chest, and stomach. "Don't you dare touch her!" hissed Orpheus, slashing at Firestorm's eye. Firestorm hissed and turned into the snake-demon. He coiled around Orpheus, slowly suffocating him. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:12, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "No!" Mufasa roared out and sliced his extremly long claws through the snakes body, slicing it open. He pulled Orpheus away and pounced on Firestorm. Gem growled at Mufasa but ran towards Firestorm she clawed his nose. ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 02:15, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Firestorm hissed at Mufasa, but vanished into the shadows.... ---- Orpheus quickly ran over to Eurydice, who was still terrified of the snake. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 02:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sage looked up as his own red blood dripped down his face his eyes shook and his smile faded. His claws unsheathed but he did not move. Quicly he went back to normal sheathing his claws and started to walk closer to the cat that had just attacked him his smile gets bigger the closer he gets "you know I love the color of your pelt what would you call it... Oh yes month old macaroni, a little shaggy too." Stardapple1997 (talk) 03:48, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Wolf snarled at the cat and sheathed her claws. He doesn't look like a threat. Should I kill? Or not...? ''"You mouse-brain! You... you..." She stopped, thinking of a insult to show how much she hated him. Angrily, she stalked around him. "Stupid tom!"Potatoes1076 (talk) 16:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sages smile widens even more as he watches the aggregated cat walk around him. He sits down after a while he sits down and flips a piece of moss "you know we should really work on your anger issues" he takes his paw and puts it under her jaw "is there something wrong with you" he says looking wide eyes at her his voise suddenly fake serious "confind in me" he says placing his other paw on his chest. Wolf growled. "You know what, stupid? You are lucky that I have not ripped out your throat by now!" She snarled at him. "Oh my gosh. Just get away from my territory? Are you ''deaf or something? I'm SO close to just killing you, right now!" She stormed away, muttering to herself. "Whack job!" She yelled over her shoulder Potatoes1076 (talk) 16:52, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sage watched her walk a way "bye.." He realized he had never learned her name but he enjoyed this quite a bit he watched her go then he calls out " remember you can confide in me" Flower woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:00, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Artemis was cut badly by flying debri. "What on earth..." she panted. "Was that?" 12:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Flower padded out of the box.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:44, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Sage saw a cat in the distance suddenly interested he began to bad over to where the she-cat stood by an ope box "hello" he says it with a goth grin (Please post your signature at the end of every RP post you write) Orpheus and Eurydice padded back to the alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 16:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem stood there in shock as she raced back to Paris, slamming into his leg in fear (ohai icy ^.^) ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 16:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hi...?" said Paris to Gem. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem stood there in shock. "Firstorm killed Rose." ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ]] ♫ 17:13, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Paris didn't know what to say. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 17:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gem nodded her head "Hes the demon ask Orphues!" ♫ [[User:Takeachance32| This Ship ]][[User talk:Takeachance32|'''Will]][[The Pack|''' Never ]][[The Right Moment| Sink ''']] ♫ 17:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Um, alright," said Paris. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 19:54, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Gold woke up.Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Stormy padded out of her den warily, watching carefully for other rogues. Potatoes1076 (talk) 20:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay